Celebrity Big Brother 8
Celebrity Big Brother 8 was the eighth series of the British reality television series Celebrity Big Brother and the first series of Big Brother UK to air on Channel 5. It launched on 18 August 2011 at 9 pm on Channel 5. It ran for 22 days concluding on 8 September 2011, making it the shortest Channel 5 series of Celebrity Big Brother to date. It was followed by the twelfth regular series of Big Brother, which launched the following night. In keeping with the celebrity theme, the first edition of OK! TV: When 'Bruv Takes Over aired on 17 August, the eve of the launch night. Following intense press speculation, the exact line-up of celebrity housemates remained a mystery until the launch night. For the first time in the UK, the celebrity-based version of the show was staged prior to the main show. Previously, the celebrity version took place in January. Like Big Brother 11, it was sponsored by Freederm. The series was won by Irish Traveller and reality show star, Paddy Doherty with Kerry Katona as runner-up. Pre-series Presenters Former Big Brother winner Brian Dowling replaced Davina McCall as the presenter of the show. Emma Willis was presenter of new spin-off show Big Brother's Bit on the Side. Marcus Bentley retained his role as off-screen narrator for the highlights shows. He also commentated on the live nights and provided voice-overs for the viewer competitions Trailers From 23 July 2011, trailers announcing the imminent return of the series were aired on Channel 5 voiced by Marcus Bentley. Former housemates that featured in one of the trailers included Josie Gibson, Dowling and Sam Pepper. This coincided with the launch of the new eye logo for 2011. In the run-up to Celebrity Big Brother, the channel heavily featured a promotional campaign under the slogan "When Bruv Takes Over" based on the David Guetta and Kelly Rowland song "When Love Takes Over". It featured a large cast of past housemates dancing and miming in the streets, finally meeting up in a park with CGI effects adding a fly-past with coloured smoke overhead. Live feed With varying controversy, there was no 24 hour live feed in Celebrity Big Brother 2011 unlike most years on Channel 4. Channel 5 concentrated on the daily highlights shows, the eviction shows and instead placed clips from action in the house on a dedicated website and social media. Title sequence The main motif for the show's titles was a space-age-style, revolving 3D glowing eye. As usual the title sequence was kept secret until the launch. For the first time in the show's history, housemates were included in the title sequences, showing various parts of their face/top part of body. The on-screen graphics were the show's most sophisticated to date with names superimposed over the housemates. In between the highlights, the show flashed up clips portraits of the housemates' faces. House On 10 August, Digital Spy published its first look at the new Celebrity Big Brother house for the new Channel 5 series in readiness for the first intake of celebrity housemates. It revealed a colourful, opulent look with a return to the luxury feel of the early Channel 4 series. It featured a bar, gym, sauna, an open-plan bathroom, the UK series' largest swimming pool thus far. In the celebrity series, the shower enclosure was screened off from public view but this was changed to a clear view for the main series. There was also a large outdoor area and a sophisticated range of designer furnishings and fittings. This made a radical contrast with the shift to an austere, claustrophobic house seen in the later Channel 4 series. Stairs (CBB8).jpg|Stairs Living area (CBB8).jpg|Living area Kitchen (CBB8).jpg|Kitchen Bedroom (CBB8).jpg|Bedroom Gym (CBB8).jpg|Gym Pool.jpg|Pool Cameras and surveillance system The housemates were watched by a network of 47 cameras 24/7, the largest number of cameras to date. The show was broadcast in high-definition for the first time in its history. In preparation for HDTV broadcast standard, the house was illuminated with a super-bright overhead lighting rig. Diary Room On 15 August 2011, viewers were shown the Big Brother 2011 Diary Room Chair. It was in the style of a luxury club chair in deep red with gold trim. The luxurious feel was enhanced by a dramatic entrance way to the diary room with strip lighting and mirrored surfaces. In a break with the original convention of no contact with the outside world, during visits to the Diary Room, housemates were invited to answer trivia questions contributed by Facebook members during the spin-off show, Big Brother's Bit On The Side on 5*. They also received messages from relatives and visits from pets. The Diary Room led to the small task room where challenges were set for the housemates. Launch night The show went live on 18 August. A group of ten initial housemates entered the House through the big eye via a catwalk leading up to a flight of steps, crossing a swingbridge shaped like the Big Brother eye. Marcus Bentley narrated each contestant's details as they made their entrance. Kerry Katona was announced as the first celebrity housemate to enter the new Big Brother House followed by American Pie actress Tara Reid Reality TV stars Paddy Doherty from My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding and Amy Childs from ITV 2's The Only Way Is Essex joined them. Australian paparazzi and media personality Darryn Lyons was next to join the House followed by Sally Bercow. British actor Lucien Laviscount was next with ex Baywatch actress Pamela Bach preceding him. British model Bobby Sabel was next, with Irish pop duo Jedward Grimes the last to enter the House. Launch night twist Following the housemates' entrance into the house, Big Brother called one housemate to the Diary Room. Kerry Katona took up the offer and in the process nominated herself for a secret task. Her mission was to become the 'biggest celebrity diva' which entailed three mini tasks. Her first task was to throw an "A-list" celebrity-style tantrum, second to ask three housemates, "do you know who I am?", thirdly, to demand to swap beds and then swap back. The next day, the housemates voted for whom they judged to be the biggest diva in the house. Kerry had to be selected or she would be punished. Kerry failed as Jedward were selected as the biggest divas in the House. She was told that her punishment was to face the public vote for eviction and she also had to nominate two other of her housemates to join her for eviction. She nominated Bobby and Sally. The further twist was that the public voted to save Kerry, Bobby or Sally. The loser was Sally, who had the fewest votes to save and was evicted at the first eviction show on Day 9. Press reaction The media gave the relaunched show a mixed reaction. Jan Moir of The Daily Mail called the launch night a 'freak show', castigating the lack of high-profile housemates as 'scraping the barrel'. Michael Hogan of The Telegraph claimed that many of the housemates are "notable only for who they married or for taking part in other reality shows" Sister shows Celebrity Big Brother's Bit on the Side This was the main spin-off show for Big Brother UK which is airing during Celebrity Big Brother 8 prior to the main show in September. It is hosted by Emma Willis with co-hosts Jamie East and Alice Levine. The first edition followed the launch night show at 10:30pm on Thursday 18 August with the celebrities in the House and the first task set. Lauren Harries acted as fashion expert on the launch night show, castigating the styling of the new housemates. The show was similar to ex-spin off shows Big Brother's Little Brother and Big Brother's Big Mouth, but is shown after the main show. The debut show was watched by 1.82 million viewers (receiving 13.4%). It returned along with the new series of the main celebrity show in January 2012. OK! TV: When Bruv Takes Over This is a special edition of the main OK! TV magazine show broadcast from the Big Brother compound in the Elstree Studio. The first edition aired on Wednesday 17 August where viewers were given a preview of the new Big Brother House on the eve of the launch of Celebrity Big Brother 8. The show is presented by Jenny Frost and Jeff Brazier. New features The main elements of the classic UK Big Brother format have remained in place since the shift to Channel 5. Marcus Bentley has taken on a more prominent role in the live shows by contributing narration to the opening titles and doing voiceovers to the entrance and exits of the housemates. He has also adopted a more animated vocal style since the move. New presenter Brian Dowling has also introduced some innovations of his own. On eviction nights, he uses the new catchphrase, "housemates, your time has come!" Housemates Ten housemates entered the Celebrity Big Brother 8 House on Day 1. Nominations table Notes * Because Kerry failed her secret task, she was automatically nominated for eviction. She also had to nominate two people that night. * A secret eviction will take place on Day 14. * After her eviction on Day 14, Pamela was asked by Brian to choose four housemates to save from the next eviction. She chose Jedward, Paddy, Amy and Kerry to all be safe from eviction, thr rest of the housemates all faced the public vote. Nomination totals Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK